Retired
A retired item, site feature, game, or pet is something that won't be available again or obtained through normal means. When a retired item shows up in Check Price, it will say "Retired" in red text. The retiring items will be on display at the Retirement Planning in Puchalla Village. For more information, check out the Marapets Archives. Link: http://www.marapets.com/wishlist.php?do=retired = Retired Pets = News description (c. 16 July 2015): We have updated the Pet Colours so that every pet now says where it comes from and also removed the "retired" label had been removed on all limited edition/restricted pets. In the past, we had made the mistake of retiring pets for good. This was guaranteed, but with transformations, goals, etc, since then it makes no sense because it's confusing to 'retire' a pet that's still available in the Potions Shop, Plushie Machines and Transmogrification Temple. Instead of having a retired label, AU pets have a date they were last released and a date that they will be released next. The original plan of retiring certain pets forever was to make them rarer, but it instead made them less popular and received less new pet colours. We hope you understand why this was changed and approve of the changes. The following pets shown in this gallery have the location and retirement date below their pictures. Daisy enpiah (1).gif|Daisy: Undying Festival, 20 November 2012 & 24 October 2016 Decadal baby (1).gif|Decadal: Daylight and Moonlight, 5 April 2015 (will return every 10 years after mid-2014) Gobble doll.gif|Gobble: Pilgrim, 20 January 2011 Kujo gingerbread.gif|Kujo: Winter, 15 June 2013 Lati spring.gif|Lati: Gnome, 22 November 2011 Mordo punk (1).gif|Mordo: Ice Cream and Nightmare, 5 October 2013 Sindi firework.gif|Sindi: Autumn, 1 May 2012 Snookle rainy (1).gif|Snookle: Rainy, 24 May 2011 Tasi checkered.gif|Tasi: Native, 31 August 2012 Vixen blitzen (1).gif|Vixen: Blitzen, 8 January 2011 You Can No Longer Create Ushundas 9th October 2016 As of this date, The Ushunda can no longer be created. It is now a Limited Edition pet that is available from the game Sewer Struggle in the City Sewers. All Ushunda Potions have been retired from the Potion Shop. Plushie Machine and Operations Portal remain unchanged, however the odds will change now that it is listed as LE pets. Jewel neck ushunda.gif|''6 years of loyalty and all I got was this necklace.'' MARAPET(1ST)YELLOWUSHUNDA.jpg MARAPET(1ST)REDUSHUNDA.jpg|''You don't want to eat me... my brother's much bigger!'' MARAPET(1ST)GREENUSHUNDA.jpg MARAPET(1ST)BLUEUSHUNDA.jpg|''Darling, it's better down where it's wetter...'' Ushunda zombie.gif|''Can I be a Neopet too? I promise I'll be good...'' Ushunda killer.gif|''So much for protection...'' Ushunda goblin.gif|''InsaneGoblin is very sad. You should give it WORLD DOMINATION. Or a treat.'' potions_ushunda_green.gif|''You know you want me'' = Retired Costumes = There is a trend of Marapets re-releasing old costumes to either revamp them or turn them into a completely new one. For Account Upgrades, some revamped costumes retire sooner than normal (usually 2 weeks). This trend first emerged in 2012 when the Underwater AU was re-released but wouldn't go into full swing until 2015 when the Killer pets were revamped. Credit goes to the Wayback Machine for these old pictures you're going to see below. R.I.P. SKINNY COSTUME 18th July 2015 The Skinny Costume was a costume that was sold at the Costumes Shop, but was so old that Ian retired it. Skinny pets were scrawny, burgundy and orange; the costume shows its size as 0. This was considered the polar opposite to the Fat Costume until it got replaced by the Pampered Costume as a mission prize from Beast in the Woods in Foxfire Forest with the limited edition Astro pet available. Any skinny pets, potions and photos Marapets users had automatically converted over to pampered pets. The "Skinny" Hidden Avatar will stay the same but it will require a pampered pet instead to get it. News Description (c. 27 August 2007): Ever wondered what pets live in 'Lowlyhood? Well it's '''Skinny Pets of course! Everyone knows that nobody in Lowlyhood eats! This new Skinny Costume is now restocking.'' On the original News page, the three original Skinny pets were replaced with Pampered pets. Ercuw_skinny.gif|Ercuw Fasoro skinny.gif|Fasoro Murfin skinny.gif|Murfin R.I.P. KAMILAH COSTUME 12th May 2016 The Kamilah Costume was a costume that was first released in July 2010 in Account Upgrades. Kamilah pets were mostly influenced by Indian culture. They had been retired and forgotten about ever since, so it was re-released as the Desert Costume. Azul kamilah.gif|Azul Bolimo_kamilah.gif|Bolimo Chibs kamilah.gif|Chibs Figaro kamilah.gif|Figaro Newth kamilah.gif|Newth Rusty_kamilah.gif|Rusty Vixen kamilah.gif|Vixen R.I.P. PILGRIM COSTUME 24th November 2016 The Pilgrim Costume was a costume that first released in November 2010 in Account Upgrades with the new Thanksgiving pet Gobble. Pilgrim pets were beige and wore the clothes that British people wore during the 17th century. The costume had been retired and neglected ever since because the staff do not commonly celebrate the holiday and was eventually turned into the Doll Costume. Addow_pilgrim.gif|Addow: Guys...where are we? Arinya pilgrim.gif|Arinya Crindol pilgrim.gif|Crindol Echlin pilgrim.gif|Echlin Fasoro pilgrim.gif|Fasoro Gonk pilgrim.gif|Gonk Kujo pilgrim.gif|Kujo Snookle pilgrim.gif|Snookle R.I.P. GEEK COSTUME 12th January 2017 The Geek Costume was a costume that was first released in September 2008 in Account Upgrades. Geek pets were red with brown hair, glasses, an aqua shirt with a tie, a buck tooth, and green and yellow-striped pants. They were derived from the school geeks. They have been retired and neglected ever since because this costume was too similar to the School Costume revamp, so there was no point in having two similar costumes. As expected, it was never popular and the revamp has put all Geek costumed pets into the Fancy Costume. Osafo geek.gif|Osafo: Life is like a box of chocolates... Dakota_fancy.gif|''You know you want me'' Ercuw geek.gif|Ercuw Justin geek.gif|Justin Lati_geek.gif|Lati Rusty geek.gif|Rusty Vixen geek.gif|Vixen There are some Maradans who liked the goofy Geek pets: Osafo fancy.gif|welp rip my Geek pet Ercuw fancy.gif|Not happy about this change. I loved the geek pets and was excited to see new geek pets released. Murfin steampunk.gif|I think the art is fabulous but now that you have simplified geek with school we have fancy & steampunk which are basically exactly the same R.I.P. VORTEX COSTUME 21st May 2017 The Vortex Costume was a costume that was first released in January 2009 in Account Upgrades. Vortex pets wore a green and yellow costume with gloves. They would also have green features as well (the feathers and beak on Vortex Gobble) and their body in a spiral. They are influenced by the vortex that wrecked Vortex Park. They have been updated and renamed as the Tornado Costume. Fasoro vortex.gif|''You know you want me''|link=Fasoro Snookle vortex.gif|''Note: Do not use for baking if you want to keep your friends''|link=Snookle Paffuto vortex.gif|''Fear the wrath of my imagination''|link=Paffuto Huthiq vortex.gif|''Check out these costumes - only 8 AU credit a pop!|link=Huthiq Gobble vortex.gif|''Don't be such a baby, I promise it won't hurt a bit!|link=Gobble Ercuw vortex.gif|''We were not prepared!|link=Ercuw Huthiq tornado.gif|''So much for protection... R.I.P. HERO COSTUME 1st November 2017 The Hero Costume was a costume that was first released in November 2009 in Account Upgrades. It was based on either the Incredible Hulk or a bodybuilder; Hero pets were brown and tan and wore light blue pants. They were neglected ever since because the costume was never popular, unlike the source material, and thus all Hero pets were put into the Strobe Costume. Basil hero.gif|Basil Daisy hero.gif|Daisy Ike hero.gif|Ike Newth hero.gif|Newth Viotto hero.gif|Viotto Yakubi_hero (1).gif|Yakubi Yakubi_hero.gif|''You know you want me'' Yuni_hero.gif|Yuni Kronk strobe.gif|''I was just sick of people claiming they could see right through me'' R.I.P. PUCHALLA COSTUME 2nd November 2017 The Puchalla Costume was a costume that was based on country bumpkins. Puchalla pets were brown with a straw hat, bad teeth, and blue overalls, reflecting the look of the Bumpkin in Puchalla Village. Because it was old, unloved and ignored, however, the costume was replaced with the Defective Costume. Azul puchalla.gif|Azul Equilor_puchalla.gif|Equilor: Like a breath of fresh air. Gizmo puchalla.gif|Gizmo Gobble puchalla (1).gif|Gobble Gonk puchalla.gif|Gonk Sindi puchalla.gif|Sindi Sindi_defective.gif|''These days, you just'' have to be a Sindi... R.I.P. TRAILER COSTUME 30th November 2017 The Trailer Costume was a costume that was based on the people that hang around in trailers [[Vortex Park]], depicted as wearing tank tops and denim shorts, holding cans of Green Marapop. Trailer pets were brown and olive. The costume was replaced with a new Galaxy Costume and all 77 pets can now wear it! Basil trailer.gif|Basil Chibs trailer.gif|Chibs Newth_trailer.gif|Newth: I should really stop being so predictable. Phanty trailer.gif|Phanty Yakubi trailer.gif|Yakubi Kronk_galaxy.gif|''Painting Kronks is harder than it looks...'' R.I.P. FURRY COSTUME 18th December 2017 The Furry Costume was a costume that made pets cream and yellow-colored with messy fur over their eyes and growing in other places. It has been replaced with a new Dalmatian Costume as it was very old and too similar to the newer Hairy Costume. The Marapets that could wear the Furry Costume were: Chibs, Crindol, Doyle, Ideus, Kidlet, Knutt, Oglue, Quell, Walee and Yuni. Doyle_dalmatian.gif|''Of course my photo doesn't need retouching!'' Doyle furry.gif|''You know you want me'' Furry easter egg.png|''Now you'll never have to go a day without an omelette. Yum.'' Yuni furry.gif Quell furry.gif Oglue furry.gif Kidlet furry.gif Ideus furry.gif Chibs furry.gif Knutt furry.gif Walee furry.gif Crindol_furry.gif In our Furry Costume article we said this: The Furry Costume is a costume available through Item Trades, the Item Auction House, Shop Search, etc. Fortunately for sellers (and unfortunately for buyers) this item falls between the 400,000-600,000MP mark, which is a decent amount of money, but not great. Even though this item is quite old, Ian has still not made the item Retired. R.I.P. EXPLORER COSTUME 3rd June 2018 The Explorer Costume was a costume that originated from the July 2008 Account Upgrades, along with the Light Fairy Costume. And with both Account Upgrades you would receive 7 random pieces of the Simerian Explorer Treasure Map. Putting this costume on certain marapets will make them resemble the Simerian Explorer himself. Explorer pets had a beige hat with spectacles, a scarf, goggles, suit, and black shoes. Sadly, the costume has been retired and neglected ever since, so it was changed to the Safari Costume. Daisy_explorer.gif|Daisy Equilor_explorer.gif|Equilor Huthiq_explorer.gif|Huthiq Tantua_explorer.gif|Tantua Tasi_explorer.gif|Tasi Zoosh_explorer.gif|Zoosh R.I.P. MENTAL COSTUME 18th-22nd July 2019 The Mental Costume was a costume that was succeeded by the Staff Costume. Its place of origin was the Knutt House, which was fitting as those Knutts were mentally insane, performing acts such as cannibalism and joining the Adult Forums. Heck, others had their food provided to them through a tube! Ian decided that almost a decade after the quest's inception, it was time to remove most allusions to what happens in mental institutions (including renaming the costume). The Staff Knutt has been revamped. This change was due many years ago but other costumes were on the revamp list first! The rest of the staff pets will be revamped shortly and more pets will soon be able to wear this costume. Daisy mental.gif|Daisy Figaro mental.gif|Figaro Kidlet mental.gif|Kidlet Knutt mental.gif|Knutt Quell mental.gif|Quell Rofling mental.gif|Rofling Sindi mental (1).gif|Sindi Yuni mental.gif|Yuni = Retired Locations, Shops and Site Features = R.I.P. MARAUPLOADS 12th November 2009 Marauploads was the Marapets free image hosting service. It was available to anyone who had a Marapets account to host images for their marasites or forum siggies. The service proved to be more than Marapets could handle, and due to so many image hosting services available, it became obsolete. Marauploads wasn't perfect either, the system was more problematic than it was worth. Sometimes it would be down, sometimes it wouldn't work properly. Later, and after about 4 years of existence on the 13th of November of 2009 Ian announced in the News, these words: "RIP Marauploads - The FREE Marapets Image Uploads Service has been discontinued. Marapets simply outgrew the service, it became too expensive and unsustainable for us to provide a reliable and free image upload service to the number of players we have. We will be making changes to the site soon, allowing you to use images from other sites. We are sorry for the inconvenience caused, but it will give us more revenue and time to spend elsewhere on the site!" R.I.P. DOLL MAKER 2nd February 2012 The Doll Maker was replaced with Change Gender feature. DollMaker.png|''Now what are we going to do on Friday nights?'' R.I.P. PROMOTE MARAPETS 20th August 2012 Marapets listened to your feedback and complaints about the difficulty some of you have with the Referral System. There were 2 big changes. First, the old, closed Promote Marapets feature has been closed and removed for good now. The prizes are now restocking at the Smuggler. The second change is that you can now receive referrals by bringing back Old Players to Marapets, as well as bringing it new players. You can use the same referral URL and send to anyone you know that used to play Marapets and haven't logged in for more than a month. They will need to login and show some kind of activity. We cannot reveal too much information about what counts as a new or old player referred but staff manually process referrals and use all information we have available. It can take up to 14 days for a referral to be processed and you will not know if it has been rejected. Promote Marapets was the quickest, easiest and most rewarding way of getting prizes and also helping Marapets at the same time. You were NOT rewarded per new member that joins, but for the different sites you place our code on! Some of the prizes that you can only get from this are... stamp_park_murfin_mad.gif|Murfin Madness Stamp (now available at the Stamps Shop) Dna yellow.gif|Yellow DNA (now at Account Upgrades) potion_ercuw_green.gif|Green Ercuw Potion (retired) minipet_blue_fawlt.gif|Fawlt (retired) How did it work? Well, you selected one of the Promote Marapets codes, such as this one, and place it on a website, a forum signature, forum profile, website profile, etc. button.gif|link=http://www.marapets.com/refer.php?id=Ian You checked that it loaded how it should. Some sites do not allow PHP Images to be added, so you instead needed to opt for the 'No Images' option. Marapets' servers would automatically be told that you have added Marapets' link to a site and recorded it. Marapets' servers would regularly check the website you added it on to make sure the code was there and hasn't been changed. Once they verified it, you would added to Marapets' Monthly Checklist prize draw for AU credit. The more sites you promoted Marapets on, the more chances you had to win! Promotion Tips: You quickly and easily added your code to websites that you own(ed) (assuming you have one or not) or in signatures for other forums. If you didn't go on any, you could quickly (and legally) get permanent, free links. By just joining other forum sites, adding the link to your signature and posting 5-15 posts on their forums which are on topic and NOT SPAMMING meaning that your link would show on that site for a long time, earning you prizes every week! For example, going to the Directory and finding a category that interests you. When you have found a category, you then searched for forums. For best results, you could search for 'Vbulletin', 'Invision Power Board' or 'pthhpth'. It would then list possible forum sites. You could join them for free, add your signature and post on their forums (don't SPAM though!) about a topic that interests you! Every site you joined, the more websites your link would be on and therefore the more prizes you would make EVERY week for FREE! If you Promote Marapets often you would be granted with a Promote Marapets Award for your profile! Referrals.jpg R.I.P. SECRET BLOGS 1st June 2014 Secret Blogs were released in 2004, long before Marapets had dress up characters (dolls). The last blog was released in 2012 and before that it was about 5 or 6 years before another was released. They were difficult to draw and release, hardly ever used, and unpopular. They have all been retired and the new 'Experiences' feature will take their place. Your character will now show up as the shopkeeper of your shop/gallery. You can still edit the colours and add a greeting for your character in your Shop and Gallery. You will also be able to have a different background for your Shop, Gallery and the rest of the site. Decorate your shop with these secret blogs. All blogs must be found in the following order. Secret blogs can only be found if you have found all previous secret blogs. *Pink Osafo - Have a glowing pink egg in your nest; then view your nest. *Elger - Complete an Elger Quest. *School - Complete a course at the school and gain a charisma stat. *Chocolate Murfin - Complete a quest at the Candy Tree. *Firey Fasoro - Put a Fire Crystal in your shop and price it at 1mp. *Spring is here - Go to the pet profile of an orange Kidlet. *Valentine - Take a photo at Lush Lake Photo Parlour Booth of a Valentine pet. *King Baspinar - Refresh at the Loyalty Prizes page at Baspinar Castle. *Digital Fairy - Refresh at the Digital Minipets page at Minipet Island. R.I.P. UPSTAIRS OF BASPINAR'S CASTLE 19th August 2014 The Upstairs of Baspinar's Castle map is no more because it was old and pointless. Lost Soul Description: "You are on the second floor of Baspinar's Castle. This is where King Baspinar is kept entertained because ruling Marada is a difficult job, and he needs to relax sometimes! Chill out up here at the Trunx Theatre, where the Phanty is always performing. Or you can gamble by playing some card games. You can also get the latest hair styles for your Character here!" upstairs.jpg Points of Interest: *Salon *Barber *Trunx Theatre *Snap R.I.P. BARBER The Barber and Salon have been combined into a new and improved Salon in Lowlyhood. Lost Soul Description: "Welcome to the best barber shop in town! We have lots of weird and wonderful styles we can try out on you while you are in the world of Marada. While exploring you should always do so in style! That's why for just one '''Male Haircut Coupon' you can have one of this barber's new fantastic styles shown below. Just select your coupon, select the hair style you want and then we'll do the rest! We have lots of hair types - you can choose hair loss or hair replacement!'' Hair styles are not always available, some will only show certain times but restock once every 25 minutes or so, so please check back soon. New hair styles are added in the news regularly so keep checking there." Complete the Premium Hair Treasure Map for access to FREE premium hair cuts. R.I.P. Google Wallet ON ACCOUNT UPGRADES 9th January 2015 Marapets' approved payment solution for Account Upgrades, Google Wallet, had closed 1st March 2016 and was removed from the site beforehand. They have switched back to Paypal and would like to let you know of the following important changes: *Payments with Paypal are now processed INSTANTLY for all players. Even if you pay by bank transfer, once the funds have cleared your AU credits will be processed instant. *Paypal will charge you in your local currency so you will know how much you are paying without any hidden bank charges. *All payments will show as "PAYPAL ACCOUNT UPGRADES" or "PAYPAL AU CREDIT" on your bank statement without any mention of Marapets. *You do not need a Paypal account. You can pay by credit or debit card as a guest. *You can buy AU Credits with a Pre-paid Visa, Mastercard or American Express with Paypal on sale in many local supermarkets. *You will receive 10% extra FREE credit with Paypal just like Google Wallet *They have a new Account Upgrades Promotion with Paypal! Clothing and Footwear Shops Merge 2nd October 2015 The next phase of the Dress Up Dolls work has been completed. The Male Character has been redrawn. It is very similar to the female doll now, allowing us to draw unisex clothing and accessories a lot easier in the future. The main changes are: *Male Characters can now wear all of the female hair styles and vice versa for females. The Salon will be re-coded when we have redrawn all hair styles. *Wigs will only show the female version for now. We will eventually update them so that the masculine versions are available too. Please be patient! They will be unisex soon so that you can have either the male or female version of every wig. *All Male Clothing & Footwear has been redrawn and is now unisex. Female characters can now wear all of the male clothing - you will see it in the new Unisex Clothing wardrobe category. *Male Costumes are currently disabled. We are still working on redrawing them to be unisex and fit the new doll. *We had to remove all Male Selfies so that the new system is moved over. We are really sorry about this. R.I.P. MEMORY UPGRADE 10th October 2016 The VERY OLD Memory Upgrade feature in Ziranek has been removed because it had been totally pointless since the MaraUpload feature was terminated a very, very long time ago (see above). It remained in place because of Ziranek Goals but this level has now changed to "Restock any Video Game from the 'Video Games Shop". Anyone who spent their MP on any memory for anything other than this Goal level has more MP than common sense. This machine allowed you to buy more computer memory for MP. Lost Soul Description: Whenever a player joins, they are given a megabyte of server memory for free. You can memory upgrade buy buying an uploads upgrade for money or from buying more space for MP below. Cheap memory is available at MaraUploads. Memory is priced at 25MP per 1KB. 23rd August 2017 There was an empty space in Ziranek and Memory Upgrades has now been changed to a Memory Saved shop. Although Marapets does not actually need to save server space, the idea is that you earn 1 Memory Point for every item you delete at the 'Move Items' Quick Stock page at your Inventory. You can change the donate option to delete option. This new Memory Shop will permanently give an extra use to any items that become junk items of little value by removing them from the site. You can't delete Dukka Coins and Fake Dukka Coins as these items are currency that have their own currency exchanges and have (or will have) their own shops. Memory.gif Ever since then, no one donates items to the Pot of Gold except for Ebenezer Scrooge. R.I.P. MARAHOMES AND GARDENS We hope everyone is enjoying Chreasterween! Who remembers Marahomes? It has been 11 years since anything new was added to this feature. It has been 12 years since they became just 'Homes' and 11 years since 'Homes' were removed from the side bar - and replaced with 'Dress Up' which was going to be the death of Marapets; then over 4 years ago they were removed from the top bar links too! 15th April 2017 marks the beginning of the end of Marahomes. RIP MARAHOMES. Gardens are not going anywhere; while they became a new and improved feature, your homes were technically still around but were no longer any use other than to access your Garden. Any furniture/appliances have been returned to your Inventory. Any MP you paid for your home to be constructed have been refunded. The Furniture and Appliances shops have been removed. Their shopkeepers were seriously outdated and all items from both shops have been moved to the Toy Shop. Any furniture or appliances are now toys and your pet can play with them - which will count towards your Forest Fairy prize counts! Clean furniturepolish.gif|''I don't actually know what this is but it looked cool'' Furniture.jpg|''Note: Do not use for baking if you want to keep your friends'' Appliances.gif|''I knew appliances didn't really exist'' The Wallpaper shop has been removed and all 'wallpaper' items have been moved to the Flooring Shop in Gigantic Paradise. Nobody knows why the Gigantic Paradise farm sells carpet, but it won't for long. This is a temporary shop and these items will soon become something useful! The Wallpaper Shop is now a redirect page to our Wallpapers page. Wallpaper.gif|''I knew I should've moved to Terror Mountain...'' Flooring.gif|''Maybe this wasn't the best decision after all...'' FlooringShopItems.png|''Warning: Do not transform your flooring before breakfast'' Pots of Paint was the first shop and was home to some of the first items on Marapets, but has been useless ever since! This shop in Biala Mountain has been closed and all paint items you owned have now changed into a new *'useful'* item: Fake Costumes! The paint shop has turned into a Fake Costumes Shop in Vortex Park. Can't afford a Costume? You can use a Fake Costume on your pet! It won't actually change your pet's costume but it will give you the transformation if you are missing it. This will help with the Rainbow Fairy. Fake_Costume_Red.gif|''With new colors come fake costumes!'' Paint.gif|''Are you up to the task?'' Paintpots.jpg|''You can bet we are!'' 24th April And they're gone! Marahomes and their Gardens have been removed. Any planted (not dead) seeds have been returned to your Inventory. Seeds have also been turned into toys - just like Furniture and Appliances! Minipets no longer have a pointless status (happiness, bladder, etc) and therefore the Resort in Minipet Island will change too. A new Cheese Shop has opened in Gigantic Paradise. There are 30 new gourmet Cheese items. This has replaced the 'Flooring' shop in this world and all carpet items have turned into gourmet cheese items. The Wallpaper shop in Baspinar's Castle has been removed and the items were turned into gourmet cheese items too. 20 of these cheese items replaced Carpet & Wallpaper items and 12 are newly restocking. The Cheese shop has also started trading on the Stock Market. Cheese.gif|''sorry not sorry'' 18th August A new Gardening feature is in Gigantic Paradise. Now that the Marahomes feature has been discontinued permanently, this new feature is a way for you to plant your Seeds. You can use this gardening feature to plant seeds, water them and use Fertiliser to grow an Organic Minipet. These Organic Minipets will now grow much, much quicker than before but you can only grow one at a time. 22nd August The Resort on Minipet Island used to be a feature where you could pay for your Minipets to be looked after so that they didn't run away. This feature was discontinued along with the pointless "looking after Minipets" feature, but the Resort has been changed. You can now pay 2,500MP once every 24 hours for one of your minipets to visit the resort and receive a souvenir Minipet Plate. All Avatars or Goals related to homes have been changed. Anything related to Gardens has been moved to the new feature. Lost Soul Descriptions: Homes: Virtual Pets live in homes. As you need to take care of virtual pets, you must have at least one home at all times to put your virtual pet to sleep in. However, you can have a maximum of 6 houses in total. There are different types of houses to choose from, each a different price, size and take a different amount of time to be completed. '''''Hut Price : 5,000 MP No. of Rooms : 1 Construction Time : 3 Hours Shack Price : 10,000 MP No. of Rooms : 4 Construction Time : 6 Hours Apartment Price : 20,000 MP No. of Rooms : 5 Construction Time : 10 Hours Maisonette Price : 30,000 MP No. of Rooms : 4 Construction Time : 15 Hours Chalet Price : 40,000 MP No. of Rooms : 6 Construction Time : 24 Hours Cottage Price : 50,000 MP No. of Rooms : 7 Construction Time : 2 Days Bungalow Price : 75,000 MP No. of Rooms : 7 Construction Time : 4 Days Condominium Price : 100,000 MP No. of Rooms : 7 Construction Time : 7 Days 1.gif|Hut 2.gif|Shack 3.gif|Apartment 4.gif|Maisonette 5.gif|Chalet 6.gif|Cottage 7.gif|Bungalow 8.gif|Condominium Resort (Old description): Going away on vacation? Need someone to look after your 'Minipets' because you will be away and do not want them to run away? You are at the right place! A stay at this island resort costs 50MP for the first night and then 5MP for the following nights. List of retired currencies *Dukka Points (not to be confused with Dukka Coins) - Available during Dukka Piracy from Games, Quests, Gym, Elite Gym, Restocking and Battling. *Pet Exchange Points - Formerly required to accept a pet, and to get Boosters from the Boosters Shop. It cost you 5 Points to accept a pet. You could collect 5 every 7 days here and 1 every time you completed a session at the Gym. (Retired 2018) *Stimulus Points - Available during City of Marada Recession (Stimulus Shop) R.I.P. COPPA FORM A COPPA form is no longer needed if the account age indicated the user is over 13. Please make sure you read through the site Terms and Conditions and the forum rules so you know what is and isn't allowed. If you want permission to access the Forums, Marasites, Blogs, etc., email Ian at marapets@gmail.com. Read the lost soul description below for more details. Why can't I use Maramail, Clubs or Forums? The COPPA (Children's On-line Privacy Protection Act) law states that all children aged 12 and under require parental consent before any of their personal information is entered into a website, aiming at their age group. As the website promotes the colourful and imaginative features of virtual pets, Marapets clearly attracts young children. Children are able to be a part of an online Marapet community; they have the ability to buy and sell Marapets, play games and communicate through email and chat rooms with other registered members of the Website. When this account was registered, the age group stated was 12 and under. Therefore, unless Parental Permission is given, Maramail, Clubs Boards, Forums and all areas where personal information could be entered and viewed by other users are blocked. This means you also cannot take advantage of our free Journals and Marasites. How is Parental Permission granted? In order for you child to be able to send and receive Maramail and take advantage of all of our features, such as moderated Forums and Clubs, we need to have your parental consent. You can do so by filling out this form. You will have to print it out and fill it in. You can then send it to us and once received, we will give access within 24 hours. If you require help or have any questions, please use the Contact Us link below. How do I send the Parental Permission Form? There are three different ways of you sending the form to us. They are: Scanning the completed form and emailing it to marapets@gmail.com. Faxing it to: *United Kingdom 0871 900-8796 *United States (413) 581-3750 *Canada 1-514-372-3311 *Germany 49-180-548-20036552 *Netherlands 31-84-719-6938 *France 33-8-2556-8226 Mailing it to: *Marapets *C.P. Provencher 86012 *Brossard, PQ *J4W3K7 *Canada What information is collected about my child? Upon registration, any child 12 and under will be asked to enter a password, username and their gender. We do not collect any other information and their account can be deleted per request. You can view this information by using the Contact Us link below and requesting it from our staff. To find out more information about the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act please click here. You can also view our Privacy Policy by clicking here. R.I.P. INSIDE BASPINAR'S CASTLE 6th October 2018 Baspinar's Castle world map has been updated. The interior of the castle has been removed and everything has been placed into one map. This map was one of the original world maps and was over 13 years old. We hope you like the changes! Lost Soul Description: King Baspinar welcomes you to his Castle. You are in the most prestigious part of Marada, with some of the most important and powerful Maradans. Battling is very important for the king, and he looks fondly upon those who have well-trained and strong marapets. While you're here why not visit the Knight and test your battle skills against some of the fearsome opponents. Additional Comments: This is King Baspinar XIII, after his twin brother died at the Minipet Island War in the hands of Eleka Minions on 29th January 2007. Born only 19 seconds later, as soon as his brother was pronounced dead, he was crowned. I guess he just couldn't wait to be king. However, although they claimed to be identical twins, King Baspinar XII resembled a... fish? Points of Interest: *King Baspinar *Knutt Knight *Marapets Elections *Monthly Checklist *Vault *Trunx Theatre *Battle Fairy R.I.P. FASHION SHOW 17th April 2014 A couple months ago, tishalook ran an official Marapets Clothing Design Contest on the Graphics Forum and the entries were so good, the staff decided to create a permanent Fashion Show feature in Lowlyhood. Lost Soul Description: Welcome to the Lowlyhood Fashion Show - where players come to show off their latest fashion designs. Do you have an idea for new clothing here on Marapets? Enter and make your ideas a reality! To enter, draw your idea onto our character base - click for the Doll Base. You can design any kind of clothing, costume and/or wig and submit as many entries as you like - this feature is permanent! Send your entries to marafashionshow@gmail.com. Remember to include your username! Winners will be announced in the news, will win 100,000MP, a profile Medal, the items they designed and will be permanently listed in the Fashion Show gallery below. IMPORTANT RULES - All entries must be in .JPG, .PNG or .GIF format. Entries in other formats will not be accepted. If you cannot draw them on a computer, you can print out the bases, hand draw your designs and scan them in or take a photo. We're looking at design ideas and details, not artistic talent. Please be sure to include your Marapets username with your entry. You can win all of these items at the Vending Machine. Winners are announced in the News. Additional Comments: The last Fashion Show was held in October 2017. Since the project has remained dormant, tishalook and bopig have since liquidated its establishment to the biggest star in Marada. Winners were awarded with an avatar. Fashion Show Winners 11th March 2019 The Popstar has been added to the Lowlyhood world map and the Rewards page. Popstar (1).gif|''Well, it sure beats my old job...'' R.I.P. COUNTDOWN 28th April 2019 The Countdown in Ziranek has been retired in favor of the Notifications feature for Games and your user interface. It was basically a feature that made the site much easier for you to play. For example, it could tell you that you have to wait 12 hours and 35 minutes until you can use the Whirlpool again. Lost Soul Description: This giant digital countdown clock in Ziranek is a very useful clock for all Maradans. It has a countdown of all of the major places in Marada, with a counter telling you how long you need to wait before you can use it again! Additional Comments: It was a common glitch for some countdown entries to be missing sometimes. It had been reported, and was not able to be fixed until 2017-2018. The entries that sometimes went missing were usually the bottom 3 or 4. Link: https://web.archive.org/web/20130905194555/http://www.marapets.com/countdown.php https://web.archive.org/web/20170830112119/http://www.marapets.com/countdown.php https://web.archive.org/web/20190514142402/http://www.marapets.com/countdown.php List of tasks *Banks *Dailies *Double Training *Free Training *Free School Lessons *Double Education *Booster *School *Gym *Elite Gym *Olympics *Jobs *Simerian Temples *Pyramids R.I.P MAGIC SHOP 24th May 2019 HealthTonics.gif|''Welcome to my Health Tonics Parlour!'' Doyle anime.gif|''Why thank you, Warlock Eyru, I feel right at home.'' Magic.gif|''Due to circumstances beyond our control, we've had to permanently shut down the Magic Shop and its associated activities. Obviously, this is not something we wanted to do, and as much as we'd like to fully explain, we aren't allowed to comment at this time. We'll just leave it at that for now.'' MagicShopItems.png|''We have also been ordered to remove certain items from the site. We realise there are many Marapoints invested there, as well, so instead of simply deleting them from the database, we're putting together a Magician exchange program. We're still working out the details, but we hope to allow everyone to trade in their Magic items for another item of equal or lesser rarity. We will have this ready by Friday to comply with the agreement.'' A new Health Tonics Shop has been released. It's not exactly a new shop but has instead replaced the Magic Shop in Gigantic Paradise. All items previously in the Magic shop (except for Healing Potions, which have changed to Health Tonics and will stay at the new shop) have been renamed and moved to the Weapons Shop. They will still work as they did before, but instead of being named Wands they are Magic Staffs. Wands are a new type of item from a new shop coming later this year. R.I.P BASPINAR'S RESTRICTED CHAT 10th August 2019 Since Mara is now rewarding all players for daily benefits, the Restricted Chat has since changed from how long you have played Marapets to how high your Progress Goals level is (specifically 25+). Mara.png|''sorry not sorry'' = Retired Games = List of removed Flash Games *June 3rd 2006 - Bounchy has replaced Funky Pong. *June 16th 2006 - Shoot the Fatty has replaced Paintball. *July 8th 2006 - Candy Cannon has replaced Archery. *July 14th 2006 - Sudoku has replaced the Mahjongg game. *July 21st 2006 - Fruit Harvest has replaced Plasma V2. *July 25th 2006 - Leido Bounce has replaced Mars Rover. *August 2nd 2006 - Football has replaced Quick Shot. *August 5th 2006 - Whack an Azul has replaced the Whack a Penguin game. *August 7th 2006 - Fropa Attack and Baterminator replaced Fish Food and Bombs Are Us. *November 3rd 2013 - Thunder Card, 3some, Card Raider and Uno - they had problems sending score. The Bonus Prizes that were going to be added to these games are now restocking instead. *February 27th 2014 - Sokoban; There's been a long time problem with this game so it was removed. The bonus prizes have been added elsewhere on the site instead. *Maradanchronicles Game Graveyard Note: All current Flash games will be removed with the discontinuation of Flash in 2020. Old Non-Marapets Games Some of these games were not actually owned by Marapets. Games from Shadow Arcade 2.0 were used with permission. Warning: Some of the links are unavailable due to this error message popping up: You need to login to Marapets! '' R.I.P. Slot Machines 26th May 2015 Dukka Dash has replaced the Slot Machine in Dukka Town which has now been retired. The bonus prizes from the slot machine can now be won from Dukka Dash. Those of you that have not finished the Easter Egg Hunt, the slot machine level has been replaced with Dukka Dash too. Lost Soul Description: ''"The Dukka Slot machines cost 25 MP a spin; they used to give small prizes for less money. It all improved on June 12th 2013. You now also may randomly receive one of the new Bonus Prizes while playing. The prizes for matching up 3 or 4 of the same egg color on the winning line are dukka coins. However, rapid playing may cause negative amounts of MP. They still give out small prizes." book_dukkaslots.gif|Book of Dukka Coins cd_dukkaslots.gif|The Coin Collection cereal_dukkaslots.gif|Dukka Coin Crunch contacts_dukkaslots.gif|Dukka Coin Contact Lenses dvd_dukkaslots.gif|Raining Dukka Coins femtop_dukkaslots.gif|Female Insert Coin Top maletop_dukkaslots.gif|Insert Coin Shirt pearl_dukkaslots.gif|Dukka Coin Pearl skirt_dukkaslots.gif|Dukka Coin Skirt wig_dukkaslots.gif|Dukka Coin Wig 30th May 2015 The Slot Machine in Planet Enpiah has retired too. Its replacement is Extract Enpiah; it costs 100x as much RP to play. As the newer feature replaced the Enpiah Slot Machine, the bonus prizes and White DNA can also be won. Lost Soul Description: "Enpiah's Slot Machine costs '''5RP' per spin. If you get three of four of the same DNA in a row on the winning line you will win a prize. The list of prizes is below. You may also randomly win other Bonus Prizes during the game. Please note that some combinations of DNA do not win any prizes at all."'' plushie_dna.gif|DNA Plushie toy_dna.gif|DNA Toy shirt_dna.gif|DNA Shirt pearl_dna.gif|DNA Pearl dvd_dna.gif|DNA cd_dna.gif|Music DNA wig_huthiq.gif|Huthiq Hat contacts_huthiq.gif|Huthiq Contact Lenses Slot Machines will return to the Volcano and Poison Pit worlds, but nothing like they were before... R.I.P CELEBRITY WALK OF FAME 28th May 2019 The Walk of Fame in Lowlyhood is where we pay tribute to real life celebrities. From time to time, a new famous person will be released as a Dress Up Game. You can get these hair styles and clothes for you own character too! Additional Comments: This was what the Dress Up Game became when it got sent to Lowlyhood. Here is the original news post from 2007: We have just released the first Dress Up Game on the site. When we released the virtual world of Lowlyhood, we mentioned that it will be filled with celebrities and fashion. We will soon releasing a Walk of Fame on the Lowlyhood map where we add celebrities to the world of Marada. Each celebrity we add will be a Doll Maker, where you can dress up one of the dress up character dolls on the site to look like that celebrity. We have just added Zac Efron doll to the dress up games page. It has hair styles, clothes and shoes for male characters on the site which we have arranged for you to dress up one of our dolls to look like Zac Efron. All of these shoes, clothes and hair styles are also available on the site for your male character, so if you like the items you put on Zac, you can get them on the site for your character too! More of these dress up games will be added in the future for different celebrities. Well, since the Doll Maker retired with Flash becoming obsolete in 2020, it only made sense for the Marapets team to turn the Walk of Fame into a giveaway feature, much like the Wishing Well at Neopets. Link: https://web.archive.org/web/20180812190030/http://www.marapets.com/walkoffame.php Celebrities *Amy Winehouse *Avril Lavigne *Beyonce *Britney Spears *Lady Gaga *Marilyn Monroe *Michael Jackson *Miley Cyrus *Pink *Rihanna *Shakira *America Ferrera (aka Ugly Betty) *Usher *Zac Efron Tantua punk (1).gif|''I knew celebrities didn't really exist'' R.I.P. FLASH GAMES 1st January 2020 Happy New Year It's 2020 and we have a fantastic year ahead of us at Marapets! Sadly, it also means the end of our Flash Games. If you did not already know, on December 31, 2020, Adobe Systems will officially stop updating and distributing Adobe Flash. It had already had limited or no support on most browsers and all mobile devices. Newths At Work.png|''So much for maintenance...'' As Flash will be totally obsolete, we decided to disable it. This sadly means that all of our Flash Games no longer award any MP, Score Points or item prizes. Checklist.gif|''...and a Bottled Night, and a Bounchy Plushie, and a Skipping Pearl...'' The 2 levels of Candyland Goals (1,300 score at Candy Cannon) and the level of Undying Woods Goals (winning a Bonus Prize at Undead Billiards) have both been changed to remove the flash game requirements. The Monthly Checklist also does not require you to play these 100 games this month either. Other changes will be made later this year. Prizewinner.gif|''All that trouble for this thing?'' = Retired Events = There are some events that are ongoing. There are some events that were one-offs. But then you have these events that fall off the face of Marapets. R.I.P. Undying Festival Marapets Description: The Undying Festival will run until October 24th. Complete many site challenges for a guaranteed prize. Every 10 challenges you complete, you will find a letter. There are 34 letters to find. Once you have found them all, work out the phrase below and you'll get a limited edition Daisy pet and 500,000MP! If you complete the Undying Festival, you will have to claim your prizes before December 31st. Additional Comments: This was a biennial site event for a restricted Daisy pet. It could happen any time of the year and involved solving a big number of clues (which were different every year) and doing activities around Marapets (usually over 40 levels). Ian announced in an editorial that after 2016 the Undying Festival will not be returning. Links: https://web.archive.org/web/20080730072025/http://www.marapets.com/festival.php, https://web.archive.org/web/20171029130033/http://www.marapets.com/festival.php Exclusive Festival Items File:Festival Prizes.jpg|2007 & 2008 File:UndyingFestivalPrizes2010.png|2010 File:UndyingFestivalPrizes2012.png|2012 File:UndyingFestivalPrizes2015.png|2015 File:UndyingFestivalPrizes2016.png|2016 Avatars From the Undying Festival Category:Features Category:Costumes Category:Items Category:Worlds Category:Places Category:Dolls Category:Shops Category:Main Pages Category:Gaming Category:Games Category:Retired Category:Wars, Plots and Events